


Dirt and Rain

by Crownopossum



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Mostly writing about Beff trying to figure out how to have relationships, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Teasing poor poor Gramble, Touch-Starved, vague sexual humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownopossum/pseuds/Crownopossum
Summary: In normal circumstances Wambus would chalk Beffica up to being a snooty mean girl with too much time on her hands and Beffica would dismiss Wambus as a disgruntled farmer with a personality akin to the vegetables he grew.But things are different when you're on a deserted island together with little else to do asides from eating the strange, but delicious, creatures that inhabit the island.And you can't really make friends with Bugsnax.
Relationships: Triffany Lottablog/Wambus Troubleham, Wambus Troubleham/Beffica Winklesnoot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am probably the only person in the world who wants to see these characters interact on any sort of emotional level. But here is my rambling about muppet versions of Hank Hill and Regina George trying to find common ground.

It was always nightfall that there was only so much you could do to keep at bay the creeping thoughts that wouldn’t be pushed away by even the most scalding of journaling. Past mistakes, the life you used to have, friends who are strangers now, and nothing in front of you but whatever you had to make of it.

Coming back to Snaxburg was supposed to be more fun than just sitting around in that cold cave, but night after night, Beffica found herself with the same unpleasant restlessness that kept her awake and leering outside the window.

At least when she was on a night stroll she could snap a few hilarious photos of Gramble wandering around in his sleepy stupor or see how much she could turn him around before he would run into a wall. It was weird how there weren’t any sounds of insect life out here, no cricket chirps or frog croaks.

Maybe some rustling in the brush or the call of a distant snak.

Just beyond the fencing and across from the ranch it would seem Beffica wasn’t the only one dealing with the inability to allow for sleep. Wambus was out in the garden, toiling away at his crop.

“Isn’t this like...a daytime activity?” Beffica asked, leaning on the fencing here and leaning forward slightly on the wood.

The grumpus just grunted in response. “So’s socializin’”

Beffica let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. “Gee, I’m just over here trying to be neighborly or whatever. It’s not like there’s much else to do. I can only cover Filbo with toilet paper while he’s asleep so many nights in a row before it gets boring…”

Wambus didn’t have a response. Hardly ever did. Just another noncommittal noise and he turned away from her to dig at the dirt with his hoe.

“So whatcha doin??” Beffica asked, leaning over more.

Wambus just sneered some. “Gardenin’”

“No, I mean like...specifically. Are you like adding air to the soil or fertilizing it or something like that?”

Wambus stopped to leer over his shoulder at her and she waited expectantly for a response.

“Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Beffica let out a scoff of a noise. “You can’t garden and talk at the same time?”

“Yeah. I can.” Wambus said before turning back to check the leaf of one of the sauce plants. “Just don’t wanna. ‘Specially not with you. You wanna gossip, you just mosy yerself over to that new friend of yers.”

Beffica’s eyes squinted and she crossed her arms over the fence post.

“Oh, I get iiiit. It must be hard going to sleep in that big empty bed, huh?”

Well that certainly got the grumpus’ attention. His head now snapped over to her and his eyes were glaring daggers. Beffica smirked, feeling that jump of adrenaline you got when you manage to capture the power of control over someone’s emotions.  
  
She swirled a claw through her hair. “I mean, I wouldn’t be able to sleep with all that baggage. Got to keep your mind busy, right? Just keep working on that garden of yours. Maybe by the time Triffany DOES come back she’ll actually glance sideways at you if it’s big enough.”

Wambus drove his tool into the ground with a force and pointed a finger at her.

“Mind yer own damn business, Beffica. Maybe if you found somethin’ useful to do around here you wouldn’t have to make up ways to involve yerself.”

Beffica gasped out, gripping the fence post. She looked more amused than insulted though.

“Something useful?? You mean like...growing ranch to keep an entire village fed??”

Wambus snorted a noise, throwing the tool down and putting his arms up. “Why you think I’m out here in the dead a’ night, huh?? So I don’t have to deal with all dribble that comes out of you people!! I’m not gonna say it again. Git. Gone.”

Beffica snicked some. “Yeesh, you really can’t take a joke.”

“You call comin’ out here to insult me a joke?? I know I don’t get most of ‘em, but that’s a stretch. Even from you.”

Beffica shrugged her fluffy shoulders and came to walk around the fence to the garden’s entrance.

“Okay, you got me. I’m just really, realllyyy bored.” She said with a listless sigh, a paw on the side of her face. “You gotta be too, right? Or is gardening really all it takes?”

Wambus leered at the grumpus, this look of strained bewilderment about him. He exhaled through his nose and went to pick up his hoe. “It ain’t much, but it’s honest work.”

Beffica stuck out her tongue in disgust. “Oh come onnn. My bestie is out catching snax which leaves me with Filbo, Gramble, or you.” Paws went to her hips. “You really should be flattered.”

“Outta those fine choices?” He rolled his eyes and went back to working.

Beffica let out a heavy sigh at the realization that this wasn’t going anywhere. Another sigh when the conversation didn’t commence and then some kicking at the dirt.

“Alright. I’ll bite. Whasit you want?” Wambus wiped at his brow and turned to her with a pissed expression that said he just wanted her to leave as fast as possible.

“Pfh. I dunno.” Beffica said with a look to the side. She wasn’t expecting him to just outright ask. “Just some company I guess.” Her arms folded over when she realized that was maybe a little too honest. “So I figured who else on this sad scrap of land is probably lonely too?” Already she could feel Wambus going to reach for the hoe again, possibly to hit her with it.

“And Gramble has got his pets or whatever and Filbo’s too stupid to know how to feel lonely so I just...figured…”

She trailed off and muttered something under her breath.

There was a silence before Wambus just let out a drawn out sigh.

“Well. Iffin you wanna help me with the garden some.” He shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind the extra paw.”

Beffica stared, one lip curling to expose more of her fang. “And dig around in the dirt?”

Wambus actually smirked at that. “Sure. You can help gather some fertilizer for the crops for me and spread it out.”

“Oh BLEGH. As IF.” Beffica said, paws waving before following it up with some dry heaving to really sell her point across.

Wambus actually chuckled. “Yeah it’s not fer everyone. Offer’s standin’ though.”

Beffica rolled her eyes. “Hard pass. Congrats, though, you successfully chased me away.” She made a dismissive motion.

“Well, how about you just sleep on it.” He said with a smirk.

Beffica felt her face get hot. Oh, he GOT her. A low snort escaped from her before she turned her nose up at him and went trudging back down the path.


	2. Chapter 2

Wambus had gotten enough of Beffica’s attention from their little back and forth to where Beffica was snooping around the garden. It wasn’t completely ill intentioned, she did it sort of automatically. Thankfully for Wambus, the grumpus was just utterly boring. He didn’t do much aside from toiling away at the garden, barely even noticing anything in his periphery which made spying easy AND untelling.

All there was to him really was at the surface, which was groan-worthy. At least she had that tidbit of information about his ‘prickly’ house guest, that was enough to make her smirk when she’d watch his unwavering focus towards the sifting of soil and watering of foliage.

But he was boring. 

And Beffica was getting annoyed with herself at how many candid snaps of her snaxscope she was getting of him. 

Thankfully Wiggle had returned to Snaxburg and gave her something new to focus on for a little while. An absolute well of gossip, that one, a has-been celebrity desperately trying to find her way for a comeback? Classic. 

Beffica was in the midst of eavesdropping on Wiggle and Gramble having their usual one-sided conversation where the singer was trying to get Gramble away from the ranch long enough for private time together. Every hint just went over that scruffy little head though. Kind of hilarious. And Beffica wasn’t entirely sure Wiggle’s advances were genuine or just an attempt to get in on Grambles’ theoretical honey pot of food supply.

Leaning against Wambus’ hut while she watched, the blue hued grumpus himself took notice and his gruff voice sounded over.

“Hey. You wanna do somethin’ useful or are you gonna just stand there gawkin’ at those two?”

Beffica blinked over and gave an ‘offended’ gasp.

“I’m not ‘gawkin’ at anyone. I don’t know if you know this, but I’m an information specialist. The best way of survival on an island with a bunch of people who don’t really know each other is being the one who knows the most about everyone.”

“That so?” Wambus looked unimpressed.

Beffica shrugged. “Knowledge is power, Wambus.”

“Sounds to me like you just don’t know how t’ mind your own business.”

Beffica crossed her arms, and raised one brow. “And you don’t know how NOT to. It’s good to be aware of the people you’re dealing with.”

Wambus crossed his arms and let out a huff. “Lucky fer me, everyone here is easy to figure out. Ain’t no one here ‘dangerous’.” He said with a quick head shake. “Cept for you maybe.” He scratched at the side of his neck and glanced off to the side. “And that Floofty ain’t quite right…but all you’re doin’ is spreadin’ gossip.”

A smirk creeped at the side of Beffica’s muzzle. “Are you saying you don’t like gossip?”

Wambus shook his head.

“Oh, that is such a lie!” Beffica pointed a clawed finger, grin widening.

“Nope. S’not. Never was interested in things that don’t affect me.”

The purple furred grumpus slid in, one paw to the side of her face to better conceal her voice.

“So you’re saying you’re not interested in knowing what I saw Gramble doing three nights ago?”

Wambus stared a moment, eyes squeezing at her in suspicion. “I’d say why the hell are you spyin’ on Gramble at night.”

Beffica shrugged. “Oh, you just never know with those small and sweet types. Thought it’d be good to keep an eye on him.” She tapped at her temple. “So do you want the deets or not? Usually I have to trade information for information, but I’ll give you a freebie.”

Wambus gave the girl a look and Beffica could see the irritation on his features, but it had to be that he was getting mad that he wanted to know but would lose this standoff if he gave in.

Beffica decided to unburden him with the choice to accept.

“So a couple of nights ago, I noticed the barn door was open, which is weird since he usually keeps it good and locked. That’s when I saw that he was getting a bunger from the stables and taking it up to his bedroom. The bunger totally flipped out and made a run for it! It was hilarious!!” Beffica was already snickering, having to bring a paw up to cover her mouth, grinning wide.

Wambus seemed confused. “What’s so dangerous about that? We all know that weirdo thinks bugsnax are his pets.”

“Yeah but like, why was he taking it to his room?? And why did it react like that?” Beffica leaned in. “I’ll bet he was trying to...y’know. DO IT.”

Wambus stared. “Do what?”

Beffica started laughing again, paw now going to her chest to try and contain it. “YOU KNOW. Like. Maybe Gramble really REALLY loves Bugsnax. Like really, really…”

Wambus still didn’t appear to be catching on her tone. But it hit in the midst of her giggling and when it did his brows shot up and he actually had to bring up his own paw in response to the *snort* he let out in response.

“The bunger?” He gave Beffica a quick nudge to the shoulder, but he was clearly amused, this low laugh in his throat. “You stop with that. Ain’t no way.”

“I dunnoooo, that bunger was really freaked out.” Beffica said in sing song tones, shoulders shrugging up.

“You’re just speculation’, you don’t actually know that. Prolly more likely he was tryin’ to use it as a big ol’ teddy bear.” Wambus readjusted his hat and looked over to the ranch where Gramble and Wiggle were still conversing, completely unaware.

“Mmmh. Nah. You might be right.” 

Both Wambus and Beffica laughed outright now, that being enough noise to catch the other two’s attention to look over in alarm. Wambus didn’t generally laugh.

“Oh, now that must have been a hilaaarious joke, darling.” Wiggle exclaimed with some teasing.

Beffica waved it off with an eyes half lidded smile. “It’s an inside joke. You wouldn’t get it.”

That left the other two grumpuses silent. An inside joke. Between Beffica and Wambus?

Right.


	3. Chapter 3

Going by the farm to bother Wambus with mean girl talk about Gramble was becoming a more and more common occurrence. The farmer seemed to appreciate the conversation even if he didn’t say too much and never really looked up from his work. But she would get a rumbly, belly laugh out of him from time to time with it. 

Finding solidarity in it was strange. Though Beffica didn’t actually dislike Gramble as much as Wambus did, it was entertaining when the man would go from getting worked up about his neighbor’s position on things to just chuckling when Beffica would make a crude sidelong comment about Gramble’s preference for things being ‘cream filled’ or how she wondered how the grumpus felt about pinkle, or weenieworm, or banopper.

Not that she really thought Gamble was promiscuous in ANY way, especially not with bugsnax of all things. It was just hilarious seeing Wambus start up a laugh when she’d say something so outlandish and offensive about the guy and it would in turn have her start laughing. It felt good to do so. Even if it was at Gramble’s expense. As long as he wasn’t in earshot, there was no harm, right?

Somewhere in the back and forth and coming around, Beffica was noting the new crop that had popped up.

Their new journalist friend was bringing back clippings for Wambus to start whenever they came across a sauce that he hadn’t already planted. Hot sauce was now apparently on the menu and Beffica definitely agreed there were a few snax that would definitely benefit from the added oomph.

Wambus was showing her the different colors of the leaves and how you can tell them apart and how each one needs a different rationing of water and fertilizer. 

“Hard to see at first, but the hot sauce plant actually has thorns on the stalk, so you gotta pay mind when you clip ‘em.”

Beffica had her paws on her knees, crouching down to leer the plant over. “Clip them? I thought you wanted them to grow.”

Wambus smiled faintly. “Well, yeah, but you don’t want it to overgrow and get muddled with the other plants. Also good to clip away any dead leaves.” He had handed Beffica the gardening shears he’d been holding and pointed to a browning red petal.

Beffica looked at the tool like Wambus had just placed an object she’d never seen before in her life. She held it awkwardly and at arm’s length, in case it may give her tetanus.

“Oh come on, I don’t want to get pricked!”

“You’re observant. Just snip it in the right place.”

It appeared Wambus wasn’t giving her a choice in this. Beffica rolled her eyes. She supposed if she had suckered him into her mean girl gossip routine, she would allow for him to think he was tricking her into doing some gardening. The difference here though was that no one was resistant to the lure of a juicy piece of dirt. But this was just. Literal dirt.

Beffica scooted toward the flowering plant and squinted with utmost concentration on the damaged petal. With a finger and thumb, she held the wilted piece by the very edge and carefully brought the shears towards it with intent to just cut away the discoloration from the poland.

“Wait, wait. Y’gotta get it at the stem.”

Beffica let out a huff of frustration, about to ask why when Wambus came over to place his paw over hers to better guide her. Beffica went still and took a sharp intake of air.

“Right here. It’s ok to clip through the node, let it sprout a new healthy petal.”

Wambus maneuvered her paw so the shears were now properly set around the stem of the leaf. Beffica was completely silent. All of her attention was now on the farmer’s paw about her own. His paw pads were rough and calloused from endless labor and his grip was steadying and strong, but far more gentle than she would have expected.

He gripped down on her fingers to encourage her to close the blades of the shears and free the dying leaf from the rest of the plant. Beffica watched as it gently went fluttering down to the tampered soil. 

When Wambus’ pulled his paw away she shuddered all over and pulled her arms to herself, feeling way too warm in the face. How long had it been since she’d had a friendly touch from anyone?? Anything that wasn’t her elbowing someone or shoving them away.

“See? Not so hard.” 

Beffica let out a strained laugh. “Yeah…..guess not.” She went to hand the shears back and Wambus turned to point at one of the ranch plants.

“This one could use some prunin’ too if you wanna help.”

Beffica felt her fur bristle and she quickly shook her head. “Uhhh. Maybe later. I actually remembered I have something REALLY important I have to do!!” She was already making her way towards the entryway of the fence, feeling her heart just racing away within the confines of her chest. So loud, she wasn’t sure how Wambus couldn’t hear it!

“See you later, Wambus!! Have fun with your plant friends.”

Wambus watched as she went skittering off, scratching at the side of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the fluster Beffica endured over the simple act of having Wambus (of all people) hold her paw for a mere five seconds, she was still coming around for his company. It did take a rigorous diary session that involved lots of complaining about how it was sad that she was so devoid of any real interaction with others that her body was responding positively to the brushing of a paw on hers. It was involuntary! It didn’t MEAN anything. Except that she was lonely. Pathetically so. Nothing that a little conditioning couldn’t solve.

And so when Beffica would come by, it was less jeers about Gramble’s relationship with snax and more of Wambus showing her the ropes of gardening. Beffica would act like she didn’t understand intentionally a lot of the times so Wambus would have to be more direct in showing her. Which meant taking her paws to show her how to properly tamper the topsoil, or pull up weeds, or check for moisture in the dirt. Turns out gardening was extremely hands on.

Who knew.

Beffica was becoming a little addicted to her fellow grumpus’ touch. He was so no-nonsense about it, straight to the point. Showed her exactly how to do it and would intervene whenever she was doing something wrong. Usually anyone trying to tell her how to do something would be an immediate pass for Beffica, she didn’t have the patience. But the reward of a sun-warmed touch and rough paw pads brushing over her overly soft and smooth ones…

She was certain that enough of this would cause her to be desensitized to it all, but really she just kept wanting more and more of it. Like she was so horribly dehydrated and all she was being offered were small sips when she wanted to chug the entire bottle.

Dusk was closing in on them and Beffica was brushing her paws of dirt with her tongue out at it. “Ugh. I can’t believe how often I’m just willingly letting myself get dirty. There is DIRT under my CLAWS, Wambus.” He showed him her yellow, smudged pads with great displeasure.

Wambus could only shake his head and chuckle. “It builds character.” He said matter-of-factly.

Beffica huffed a noise, using Wambus’ flannel to wipe her paws clean. “Whatever.” She scoffed. If Wambus minded being used like a towel, he didn’t say anything.

There were dark clouds that had been progressively rolling in and it was right at this moment when a downpour started. Beffica yelped out and went to cover her head with her arms before Wambus went to escort her into his home.

“Oh great!” She complained. “The humidity is totally going to mess up my fur!”

“Sky just heard you belly achin’ about being dirty. Was tryin’ to remedy it.” Wambus teased, taking off his hat to shake the excess water from it. Beffica didn’t look amused, shaking herself of water and pushing her fingers through her hair to strain the excess water.

“You can stay here til it clears up if you want. I can put a pot on.”

Beffica tried patting back down her already poofing fur. “Of coffee?”

“What else?”

She was agreeable to that.

Going to sit down at the kitchen table while Wambus pulled out the coffee maker that he had brought to the island, Beffica caught sight of the dressed-up cactus in the corner. She smiled secretly to herself but said nothing as her gracious got the boiling process started.

“So, uh. Have you heard from Triffany?”

Wambus gave a leer back to Beffica for the question and she gave an aloof look. “What? Just curious.”

“No.” Wambus said curtly, pouring them both a mug full of steaming hot brew. It was strong. Beffica could smell it from here. Stronger than what she would prefer, but Wambus seemed to catch on to that and was bringing over the sugar bowl as well.

“Yeesh, sorry. Still a sore subject?” Beffica said, going to put spoonful after spoonful of sugar into her mug while Wambus kept his black.

He didn’t answer, just took a careful sip of the beverage.

She supposed she could take that as a yes.

“How did you two meet anyway?” She inquired, deciding she had gotten a good enough consistency of sugar and coffee, pulling the warm mug to herself.

“How about a different subject.” He grunted.

Beffica sighed. “Fiiiiine. So, uh. Hm. You always wanted to be a farmer?”

Wambus shrugged. “Guess so.”

Wow, he was bad at talking when they weren’t exchanging mean things about Gramble or talking about plants.

Beffica leaned her face into one paw, elbow propped on the table as she observed the room. There was a picture of him and Triffany nearby, various potted plants around the room, some of Triffany’s maps and notes scattered on a nearby surface.

“Nice cactus.”

She couldn’t resist.

Wambus sputtered some and nearly burned himself on his drink.

“Thanks.” He just said roughly, turning some in his chair. “Don’t really have a coat rack…soo…” He tried to hide his face in the mug.

Beffica gave that mean sort of smile while taking careful sips of her own floral print mug.

“Probably weird, huh? Being alone in the house. Good thing you have garden to keep you busy. If it weren’t for bugsnax I’d probably just die of boredom.” Beffica continued, tapping at the edge of the table. “It’ll be nice when the others come back. At least will make it more interesting.”

Wambus muttered a bit. “What? Don’t like helpin’ out in the garden?”

Beffica chuckled. “I mean, it’s alright. Keeps my paws busy. But I’m really into more of the spectators’ side of things.”

“Well, I think helpin’ in the garden is a better use of your time than spyin’ on everyone.”

“But then how would I be able to give you the latest scoop on Gramble!”

Wambus pawed some at his mug and turned towards the table again. “Y’know. You don’t haveta come around just to gossip about Gramble. As uh….entertainin’ as that is. I just don’t think you could find a more productive hobby.”

Beffica’s brows knit some. “I don’t need YOU telling me how to spend my time, Wambus. Not everyone can be satisfied with poking at plants and digging in the dirt all day.”

Wambus shook his head. “Don’t have to be gardenin’. You seem to like that camera a bunch. Maybe you can document the bugsnax. Y’know. Pick up where Liz left off.”

The other grumpus shifted uncomfortably in her seat some. “Pass. I’d rather not take on the weight of the legacy of Elizabert Megafig onto my shoulders.”

Wambus sighed and took a harder drink of his coffee.

“Just think you could be doin’ a lot more good around here. You’re capable of a lot more than just…stories.”

“Thanks for the back handed compliment, Wambus, but I really don’t need life advice from the guy who followed the same person I did to a deserted island in the middle of nowhere overrun with weird but delicious creatures.”

Wambus just shook his head.

“And I came here to make somethin’. Did you just come here to get the story?”

Beffica looked away. “Just seemed better than what I was doing back at home.”

Wambus gave a nod. He could find some agreement in that at least.

“For what’s it worth. Yer a good help with the crops and you spin a good yarn.”

Beffica laughed outright. “A good yarn?? Wow, you really do just talk like that. Totally unironically.”

Wambus gave a short look. “Then you go an’ say stuff like that. I don’t even know what’s that supposed to mean!”

Beffica leaned forward with a snicker, bright white fangs showing. “You’re not so bad either.” She decided on.

The older grumpus had a look that said he would just have to accept that as it was. There was a moment of just enjoying the sound of the heavy rain pattering away at the roof.

“It’s weird, right?” Beffica started, causing Wambus to glance over. “We wouldn’t even think to look at each other if it weren’t for being stuck on this island together.” She was looking out the nearby window. “It’s not like we’re friends, it’s just that we would go crazy without anyone to talk to.”

Wambus took off his hat, going to place it on the table. “Guess so.”

There was something solemn in the action that had Beffica assuming that wasn’t exactly how he saw it. Arms folded over the surface of the table, her mouth opening to say something when there came a flash of lightning at the window that had her yelping and covering her head in alarm.

The rumbling, loud thunder that followed was no better.

“Yep, that was a close one.” Wambus said, turning to look out the window as the remnants of the thundering crack rumbled across the sky. He rubbed at his nose and looked to her again to only have his eyes widen slightly to see Beffica shaking.

This drawn out whine sounded from her as she stared down at her lap and held a death grip on her cup.

“Beffica, it’s just a lil thunderstorm. S’alright.” He tried to assure.

Beffica bristled immediately. “I know what it is!!!”

Swallowing some, the farmer rubbed uncomfortably at his neck as he watched her a moment longer.

“Are you..?”

Beffica gave a loud, forced laugh immediately. “Scared?? Of course not!! I’m not scared of anything. Especially not something as childish as a little thunderstorm!!”

Another crack of thunder sounded and she yelped again. 

Oh, what would she have done if she was still living in that cave??

Wambus was now smiling faintly while Beffica huddled over. The wind was picking up and causing the windows to rattle and the whole house seemed to shake some. 

“Hey, hey”

Beffica wrapped her arms tight about herself. She hated this. Hated feeling like a scared little kid. Being vulnerable. She was waiting for Wambus to start teasing her, mock her, tell the whole town what a wimp mean, snooty Beffica actually was.

Instead though, a strong arm came around Beffica’s shoulders and she felt a sturdy, warm presence of a body settling in next to her.

“S’alright.” Wambus’ low voice nearly cooed.

Beffica looked up with upturned brows and her mouth slightly open. She was still shaking slightly, but was now so taken aback that her mind was far away from the storm outside and now focusing on the other’s eyes.

“Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen, alright?” He gave her a reassuring squeeze about the shoulders. There came another strike and Beffica went to bury her face into his fluffy chest. Wambus let out a small chuckle and gave her a pat to the back.

His fur was coarse, still damp from the rain. They both smelled of it. There was the aroma of the soil on the man, and some sweetness of the chocolate plant they were tending to earlier. She couldn’t pick up the sound of his heartbeat, but it could have been because of how hard hers was beating.

“It should pass overnight.” Wambus comforted, keeping that stabling arm around her. “How about you stay over? You can have my bed. That way you don’t gotta be walkin’ in it and won’t be alone.”

Beffica felt this pressure behind her eyes at that last bit. So she wouldn’t be alone. 

“Thanks…” She muttered, gripping a bit at the flannel she had smudged with dirt earlier. 

Wambus held to her until she stopped shaking, giving her a couple of pats of assurance. They talked a bit as a distraction from the storm, and not once did he insult her for it. When it got late, Beffica crawled into Wambus’ bed, able to find that the mattress was more sunken on one side than the other, and she filled that spot that clearly belonged to the farmer, pulling the blanket tight over herself as she tried to sleep.

The moment the storm ended early that morning, Beffica was up. Wambus was snoring away, still asleep in the dining room chair, legs out, arms crossed and his hat back on and covering his face.

She made a quick and quiet retreat out the door, far more freaked out by the feeling in her gut upon seeing him sleeping in that uncomfortable chair so she would feel warm and safe in his bed than she had of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Not wanting to spoil anything but please know that I have no intention of doing Triffany dirty in this fic and I love her very much.


End file.
